Civil
by Ari-the-Writer
Summary: I did the mature thing. I extended the olive branch. We could be civil.


_A.N. This is for my Velvy. Check out velvet-sometimes's stories-They're awesome! And I do not own Harry Potter or its characters. Which saddens me._

I'm not really sure how it all started. I hated him. He hated me. And our children did NOT change that. Sure, the younger Malfoy and occasionally his family had paid a visit or two to my home since Scorpius had befriended my little Rose.

Which Ron did NOT like. Of course he didn't want our precious little girl hanging with a Malfoy. But it seemed an honest friendship after awhile.

So I did the mature thing. I extended the olive branch. It didn't change how we felt about each other. But we became civil, for our children.

When did civility turn to desire?

x~x~x~x

"Granger," the blonde greeted politely as I kissed Hugo's forehead and gave him a tight hug.

"Hi, Mr. Malfoy," Hugo told him with a nervous wave before he darted towards the train to join his sister and her friends.

"You know I'm a Weasley now, Draco. Where is Astoria?" I asked pointedly even as he came to stand close to me, opening his umbrella to shield us from the rain that was beginning to fall. He knew I would stay until I could no longer see the train. I always did.

"Visiting her family. Where's Weasley?" he replied, his tone less polite when he spoke Ron's name.

"Working. Some of us have to do that, you know." I looked on as the train was finally out of sight and almost all other parents had gone. "Nice seeing you." I went to leave his side, but his hand locked on my elbow, guiding me back underneath the only barrier between myself and the rain.

"No need for dramatics, Hermione." His tone was softer, his grip slacking before he slid his hand to rest on the small of my back.

The contact seemed... Intimate.

And that was the first time he used my first name.

x~x~x~x

"Go-Whoo!" Ron hollered as he, Harry and Ginny watched the Quidditch match with enthusiasm.

I sighed and looked over to the opposing stands, surprised to catch the stone gray eyes of Draco Malfoy. He was a Quidditch fan himself, but the game in question was between two smaller local teams. Astoria was by his side, looking every bit as bored as I felt.

Draco's gaze locked on mine, through the game, and it was like he was looking for something. He then turned to his wife as if to speak. She looked thoroughly relieved and apparated away.

"I'm going to fetch something to eat." I pecked Ron's cheek and smiled when Ginny asked for a drink and tossed me the money for it.

As if he'd known exactly where I would be, Draco was waiting with snacks and a couple of cups of butterbeer. "Hermione."

"I take it Astoria enjoys a Quidditch match about as much as me," I replied, accepting the cup and enjoying the pleasant warmth. Unlike the rest of my companions that were in the stands, this was my first drink.

"Less. You used to like to watch in school. She can't even feign an interest." He handed me a bag of pretzels and his hand brushed mine lightly.

Ignoring the unnecessary contact, I opened the bag and began to munch. "What brings you out for this game? Hardly seems like you to take interest in small local teams."

"Sit at home with Astoria, bored out of my mind, or go out and run into you-Hm, tough choice," he responded, bitterness in his tone.

"Trouble?" I asked, truly curious. They always seemed the perfect, bigoted, self righteous snobby couple.

"Our bed is cold." He chuckled lightly and took a long drink of his butterbeer, polishing it off in one swig. He then took out a polished silver flask and poured it into his cup.

Arching an eyebrow at the behavior, I noticed little things like the way he held the cup and looked at me... He was buzzed to say the least. "You're drunk, Draco."

"So's Weasley. At least I don't ignore you when I'm drunk," he sniped, gray eyes suddenly burning.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt his hand at my waist, drawing me closer. I was furious. I shoved him back. "For a second I felt sorry for you. But you're still the same asshole I knew at Hogwarts. You lash out at people then try to take advantage of their pain. No wonder your wife won't let you touch her." I threw the half empty cup in the trash and paid for my own drink as well as Ginny's before returning to the stands.

x~x~x~x

"Happy Christmas, Mum!" Rose cheered, kissing my cheek.

"Happy Christmas, Mrs. Weasley," Scorpius echoed, handing over a spice cake. "Thank you for having us over."

"And it's S.P.E.W. friendly," Draco added as he walked in with a smirk, once more without Astoria.

"Spew? I forgot all about that!" Ron chortled, coming in to shake Malfoy's hand. He didn't particularly like the man, but he no longer hated him either and despite my discomfort, he obviously chocked it up to old animosities.

"Potter here?" the blonde asked curiously, though he was looking at me.

"Yes, Malfoy, I'm here-Why are you again?" Harry asked, appearing behind him with Ginny on his arm and James, Albus and Lily rushing past to chat with our children and Malfoy's.

"Yeah, last I checked you tolerated the Weasleys and Potters only when faced with no other option," Ginny added with a grin, her tone not polite, but without sting either. Scorpius had grown on her when he hexed a boy who'd tried to curse her baby.

"Someone has to grow out of these childish rivalries," he replied stiffly, glancing at all of our offspring. It was odd-Not a one of them were phased by the old animosities. Potters, Weasleys and Malfoys all chatting amicably.

"Well, let's get washed up-The rest of the party will be getting here soon," I cut in.

As if summoned by my words, we were promptly joined by Arthur and Molly Weasley, and shortly after, the rest of the clan.

The party was festive. Gifts were exchanged, catching up was done. Draco was spoken to politely, only ever engaged by Fleur.

I felt bad, after a time, and walked over. "We left things awkward. But I do hope we can go back to pleasantries."

"You know what's funny, Granger?" he asked, turning to glance at me before turning his attention back to my husband and his brothers arguing over some nonsense across the room.

"Weasley, I'm a Weasley, _Malfoy_," I hissed in annoyance.

He ignored me and sipped his eggnog. "I liked you. When we were kids. You made me crazy. But I was prideful. And a bigot. So I married a woman of 'worthy pure blood'. I sired a child to continue the line. Yet I loathe her. She irks me, shares none of my interests, yet never challenges me either. The best part?" Here, he paused and leaned over to whisper in my ear. "She's fucking your brother-in-law." He stood straight and nodded at George.

Feeling faintly ill, I shook my head. "Draco, now isn't the ti-"

Pointing upwards, he smirked. "Mistletoe." He planted a kiss on me.

It was hot, demanding, not chaste or gentle. But it was not awkward either. There was fire and passion, and self-assuredness that I had never felt in all the years of my marriage. But it was wrong. I shoved him back, fully expecting angry eyes and shouts of outrage.

The party continued. No one noticed, all wrapped up in their own lives. It hurt. It hurt how little I seemed to matter, how the only person to show me interest was a man with whom I shared a mutual hatred.

"You should visit me, for New Years," Draco whispered in my ear.

I reared my hand back and slapped him, hot tears in my eyes as I stormed away. On my way out, I heard him make a joke to explain.

"One house elf joke and she up and slaps me," he grumbled.

x~x~x~x

Despite my ill feelings on the matter, Ron accepted Draco's invitation to a New Years celebration.

"Think about it-Scorpius and Rose might wind up together. And this is a chance to bury the hatchet on Weasley-Malfoy feuds. I mean, they're actually progressing into half decent human beings," my husband claimed, shrugging at my discomfort.

Why I didn't tell him about the kiss, I honestly don't know. But I knew it would be met with either blind, idiotic rage, or disbelief. Either way, it wouldn't really help. If he believed it, he'd go and start a fight. If he didn't, he'd go and make a grand joke of it.

When we came to the door, I was oddly surprised to see Astoria, looking sour. "Good evening, Astoria." My tone was polite.

"Don't know how an ugly git like Malfoy got you!" he joked with a grin.

Shaking my head, utterly mortified, I elbowed him in the stomach. However, I was troubled when I noticed her smile at my husband. Like she wanted the attention.

"Hi Mrs. Malfoy!" Rose greeted cheerfully.

Hugo politely handed the bag up to me. "Hello Mrs. Malfoy. The late 16th century architectural influence on your home is quite lovely."

Handing Astoria the bottle of wine from the bag, I smiled politely. "For you. A pity you couldn't join us on Christmas."

"Well, I was thrilled to know you would still be visiting me," she shot back without sincerity and stepped back to allow them all in.

x~x~x~x

Dinner passed through rather nicely. Only veiled insults and subtle flirting between Astoria and my too-dense-to-catch-it husband. There was a celebration going on, but I'd found a nice secluded place upstairs away from it all. The kids were having fun at least.

"My wife is probably going to try and get in your husband's pants," Draco stated conversationally, handing her a glass of red wine.

Strangely, it didn't bother me as it should. "He won't know it until she makes a move."

"To our dead marriages," he toasted, clinking his glass against mine.

Was my marriage dead? When had it died? Was it when he stopped listening to me at dinner? When he began to prefer Quidditch and drinking to a night snuggled up with me? I honestly can't name it. Even our getting married seemed shallow all of the sudden. It was what everyone expected. So we'd done it. Yet our life was not bad. Just... Loveless. I drank my wine.

Draco tucked a strand of my thick hair behind my ear. "When Scorpius is through school, Astoria and I are parting ways."

The wine felt warm in my stomach and I let him pour more into my glass. I continued to drink it, leaning into the touch. "Ron and I haven't been together in over six months." My cheeks heat at the sudden admission.

"Good." And his lips crashed on mine again, just like the time at Christmas. This time, though, it was better. More passionate. As if he'd been holding back for years.

I slanted my lips across his, sinking my hands into his blond hair. It was soft, softer than I'd imagined it would be. And his hands were everywhere, my robes being tossed unceremoniously to the floor. The air kissed my flesh and I knew I was bare to him, this man I so hated. I felt my body heat, wanting to cover myself.

Sensing my insecurity, he grabbed my wrists and kissed me hard. "I always knew... Under that know-it-all facade, you were scared."

Suddenly there's terror stabbing at my heart, tears gathering. It was all a joke. He was going to use this to hurt me. But then he kissed my neck.

"You never had to cover up. You really were that smart and just as beautiful." He moved lower, nipping at my breasts, his teeth rough as he drew my nipple into his mouth.

I hissed in pain and then let out a soft groan when he lashed his tongue against my over sensitized flesh. "Draco..." I grasped at his shoulders, wondering faintly when he had shed his own clothing. My nails dug into his flesh lightly as he continued to nip down past my navel.

"Call out for me, Granger," he hissed as he parted my legs, trailing his lips over my clit, nipping it lightly as he slid a finger within me.

Shutting my eyes tightly, I cried out sharply when he began to work my body. His fingers were harsh, yet he seemed to know exactly where he needed to go, pain and pleasure mingling as he bit down on the little bundle of nerves hard. "Dra-aco!" My voice was almost gone, locked in a silent sort of scream as his every touch made my nerves hum. And then my vision went white for a moment and before I could even begin to recover, he kissed me hard and slid himself within me.

Pulling almost completely out, he charged back in, gritting his teeth as he tried to hold in his moans. "I-hated-you..." His every word was punctuated with a thrust. "Because-I-wanted-you!" It was feverish. Not like the gentle, but clumsy way Ron and I were together. But hot rough, _claiming_.

I thrashed and rolled us until I was on top, rolling my hips against his. It felt like I was alive again for the first time in ages, or maybe even for the first time. My blood was fire in my veins. "Draco!"

All too quickly, I fell over the edge and he came with me. "Hermione..." He kissed me softly and then just held me close... "Happy New Year."

Nodding, I began to crawl out of his arms, already so tired. But I had a husband to go back to.

Before I got far, he caught my wrist and kissed me gently. "Til next time, Granger."

Dressing quickly, I realized as I walked down the hall that I hadn't corrected him.

On the way back, Ron grinned, red-faced from drinking. "Aren't you glad we came? It's good to know even old enemies can be... Civil."


End file.
